


Plight

by dormiensa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Drama, F/M, Forbidden Love, Gen, HBP compliant, Mild Language, Ministry/politics, Minor Violence, Psychological Trauma, Suspense, War, post—hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormiensa/pseuds/dormiensa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort has won.  His idea for a New World Order shocks the wizarding world.  Can his followers succeed in bending all to their will or can the disquieted group of battle-weary Order members band together and regain their purpose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plight

**Author's Note:**

> This AU story retains certain plot points from canon while following a different timeline. Harry’s defeat occurs on Spring Equinox’s Eve. The story was originally submitted as a pinch-hit for the final 2011 dmhgficexchange. Slight modifications have since been made.
> 
> Beta: withdrawnred, who did quadruple duty as alpha, beta, motivator, and shrink. The idea for numbering in the fic is hers.

**New World Order: Day 7**

_The Basilisk is on a rampage. Ron, Susan, Seamus, Luna—they are already dead on the battlefield, their bodies mangled and covered in blood._ No! Neville killed it! This isn’t what happened! _But then the spells from Harry’s and Voldemort’s wands rebound against one another, just as Harry said they would. The Basilisk slithers toward Harry’s prone body._ Wake up, Harry! You’re still alive! You’ve got to kill it! Please, don’t let it kill you again. Oh no! Harry, Harry! _A high-pitched, ruthless laugh of exaltation. Then a spell to clone the Basilisk. She runs. But as she nears the snow-covered Forbidden Forest, something trips her. Then, she feels something scaly and muscular wind around her ankle and pull her away from the Forest. She screams._

She awoke, heart palpitating, drenched in sweat.

“Hermione, are you all right? You know, you really should consider that Sleeping Draught.” It was Ron’s voice. She breathed a sigh of relief. But then her heart sank. They were hiding in Grimmauld Place. 

Harry was dead.

 

**New World Order: Day 23**

_The lights around the ballroom are too bright. And the revelry too loud. Fools, the lot of them. He stays put in his corner of the shadows. They have won._ He _has killed Potter. But why does victory taste like ashes in his mouth?_

 _The Dark Lord is talking, and like sheep, they all fall silent. Some crap about how He was slighted by the pure-bloods of his House._ What did you expect, you half-blood pretender? 

_‘Silence, Draco! You’re not that good an Occlumens that the Dark Lord cannot detect your thoughts! Please, my Dragonet, you must keep out of trouble. You must make my sacrifice worthwhile.’_

No, Mummy, don’t go! Don’t leave me alone!

 _Then the screaming begins. And they all fall writhing to the floor. His father’s face is distorted in pain. And as they die, their Dark Marks rise into the air to form a huge green skull with a snake slithering out of it. A cold, cruel laugh echoes. Then, their mothers are wailing, begging for their children to be spared as they are forced to drink from the same poisoned wine-cups. Those who have splintered souls like the immobile Death Eaters die the same way. The others are Crucio’d to death._ Mother! Mother! _But the bastard has frozen them on the spot. And then He approaches them one by one, His wand still poised._

_When the Dark Lord stands before him, He smiles._

_“You slipped through my clutches once, young Malfoy, but now you can’t escape._ Sectumsempra!”

Draco awoke, clutching his chest. But he did not feel a warm, viscous liquid soaking his hand. He took a few calming breaths. Then, beyond the curtains, he heard Greg, then Theo, screaming. He struggled out of bed to rouse them from their shared terror.

 

**New World Order: Day 29**

“Leave him alone!” 

The taunting paused as they turned to challenge the angry voice. But their smirking faces fell as they stared at the clearly pissed Head Girl. Why was she always underfoot?

“Get out of here, you lot! Ten points each from your Houses! If you ever bully another student again, I’ll oversee the detention myself!”

“You’d better watch your step, Granger. My father works in the Ministry. He can—”

“I don’t care if your father is the Minister himself! He can do whatever he wants to me, but you’ll _still_ be a permanent resident of St. Mungo’s. What can he do? Send me to Azkaban? Kill me? Yes, that’ll fit right into his plans, wouldn’t it? To murder his first so that he can obtain the Dark Mark. You look surprised. Didn’t you know you can only get it after your first successful kill? Now, leave!”

“Why are you helping him, anyway? He’s a stupid pure-blood. You’re one of us. You—”

“No one deserves to be kicked when he’s down. Where is your sense of decency? If you want to truly show that you’re not as prejudiced as them, you should be more tolerant. I don’t want to hear another word. Unless you want more points to be deducted . . . ”

When they finally slouched off, grumbling about bossy Headmaster’s pets, she turned and offered a hand to the still-sprawled figure on the floor.

“Why do you let them do this, Malfoy?” 

He looked at her, refused the hand, and stood up. He looked sullen but said nothing.

“I know things aren’t going the way you expected, but that’s no reason to—”

“I don’t need your pity.”

“I’m not pitying you. I don’t pity those who spend their time feeling sorry for themselves instead of fighting back and making the attempt to improve their situation. If you can’t tell the difference between pity and common decency, then I can’t be bothered to explain. Good day.”

 

**New World Order: Day 455**

“Here, out of the way, you stragglers!”

The girls were pushed roughly aside by a couple dressed in the most garish green robes they had ever seen. Ignoring the line completely, the couple butted to the front and began demanding the items on their list. They left disgruntled, having only procured half their requested items and at what they bellowed were outrageous prices for the remainder. 

When Hermione and the others finally made it to the counter, the manager made sure there were no other customers around and beckoned them into the back room and then the cellar, where they could choose the freshest produce just arrived from the continent that morning. 

When asked who the obnoxious couple was, the manager replied that the man was the latest of the Dark Lord’s tail-waggers to gain a measly Ministry desk job. 

“Bourgeoisie.” Ginny sniffed.

“Indeed, Miss Ginny. No fresh strawberries today? The first of the season!”

“In that case, I’ll have a small carton.”

“Have the Ministry inspectors been giving you any trouble, Mr. Hooper?”

“Oh, no. The chief knows he’ll never see another spear of asparagus if he meddles, even if he pays three times the price I quote to you, Miss Hermione.”

“We really do appreciate your help in the effort, Mr. Hooper. Please don’t do anything to get yourself into trouble.”

“Don’t you worry. This is only a temporary crisis. When we get rid of that slit-nosed wanker, we’ll all breathe easier. Give my regards to Mrs. Weasley.”

 

**New World Order: Day 33**

“Malfoy! What are you doing here at this hour?”

“I could ask the same thing of you. As far as I know, even the Head Girl has to obey curfew.”

“I’m—I couldn’t sleep, so I figured I would put in a few more hours.”

“What trashy novel has you so engrossed that you’d risk getting caught, Granger?”

“I’m not reading for pleasure! Snape asked me to help Madam Pince re-organize the library. We’re still fixing the damaged shelves. We haven’t even started to inventory what needs replacing. Anyway, you haven’t answered my question: what are you doing here?”

“Like you, I couldn’t sleep.”

“Are—are you having nightmares? You know, about—”

“Not that it’s any of your business, but yes. There hasn’t been a single night that I haven’t seen my parents being murdered by that—never mind. You’re too nosy, Granger.”

“And I see Harry dying.”

“Was what he said true? Could he really have defeated _Him_?”

“Yes. We should’ve been beside him! We shouldn’t’ve let him talk us into facing it alone. We—”

“If you were any closer, you wouldn’t be alive right now, Granger.”

“But I could’ve—”

“And everyone else would’ve died, too. Instead, they’re all alive and rallying around you, helping you start the resistance. Don’t look so surprised, Granger. I’m neither blind nor stupid. The rest of the school may be too busy either celebrating their sudden elevation in status in this so-called New World Order or fearful that the Dark Lord will suddenly pop out from the shadows, but I can see how careful you lot have been about congregating and interacting. It’s too controlled. You’re lucky Snape hasn’t been bothered to notice. He needs to only whisper a few choice words to the Dark Lord, and—”

“He’s not as evil as you think, Malfoy. He–never mind.”

“Oh come, Granger. What were you going to say? That he hates being the only one of the Dark Lord’s inner circle to have survived? That he feels sorry for the poor, spoiled orphans that were left behind? That he never wanted to be a Death Eater?”

“He wishes he was on the receiving end of V—the Dark Lord’s second _Avada._ ”

Malfoy was rendered speechless. After a few sputtering attempts, he finally stammered, “And _how_ do you know this?”

“I can’t tell you, it’s not my secret. But if you ever learn to believe that his kindness is genuine, you can try asking him yourself. It’s getting late, Malfoy. We should both be in bed. Good night.”

 

**New World Order: Day 18**

“Hi, Justin! Congratulations!”

“And you! Though you couldn’t possibly be surprised—you would’ve been Head Girl from the get-go if you three hadn’t gone hunting.”

“Thanks. Listen, the prefects will be coming in soon, so let’s just get the first meeting and introductions over and done with. Afterwards, if you wouldn’t mind staying longer, we should discuss our strategy for the upcoming months.”

Justin acquiesced, and the new Head Boy and Head Girl spent the next half hour going through duties and expectations. When the prefects left the compartment, Hermione made sure they were out of sight before thoroughly rendering their space completely soundproof.

“Those are some useful spells, Hermione. I’ve got to remember them.”

“We found them very useful while hiding in the Forest of Dean. Anyway, as I said earlier, we need to come up with some plan of action. I know making us Heads was more a political move on Snape’s part. I don’t know who he had chosen over the summer last year, but I bet they were pure-bloods.”

“Yep. Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott. Her role was more like a popularity contest than any academic achievement. He was an obvious snub to the Malfoys.”

“Oh dear, and now they’re going to be the target of every half-blood and Muggle-born student with a parent in favour with VD. We’ve got to recruit them first.”

“Are you sure you want to even bother? I mean, I can let bygones be bygones, but with all the problems we’re going to have to face, is it even worth spending time on them?”

“Our only salvation is in unity on all fronts. And in spite of their past behaviour, they didn’t deserve such a fate. And they’re vulnerable to attacks even from other pure-bloods who were previously of less social standing. If we show prejudice against them, we’re no better than VD.”

“Well, alright. Just don’t waste time if they’re truly lost causes. And what should we do about the upstarts?”

“That’s going to be a bigger headache. You remember what Snape said: we have to look like we’re trying to fit into the New World Order. And we’re going to have to put up with a lot of insubordination. What we need is a support system, a group that helps look out for any signs of trouble, who know how to diffuse any tension, who can make us step back and not hex our adversaries into oblivion. I know Ron, Ginny, and Seamus will be the first to lose their tempers when provoked. We can’t give them any ammunition or draw any attention from VD. If VD suspects that Snape isn’t able to control us, he’s going to bear down on all of us, and we won’t be able to do a thing to help the resistance.”

“That’s a tall order. I know I can only put up with so much before I lose it, too.”

“Neville could be a good choice. He’s been bullied all his life, so he knows how to pick his battles. And people trust him. In spite of her . . . absent-mindedness, Luna would be good, too. I’ve never even seen her raise her voice. And most people know it’s pointless to provoke her. Susan is another. Can you think of others?”

“What about Dean? We could get him to just focus on keeping Seamus and Ron in check.”

“Yes, great! And we can’t be seen to be too chummy. The students, unfortunately, know about the DA, so if we’re seen gathering together too often, they’ll get suspicious. I’m worried they’ll go straight to their parents with that info instead of Snape.”

“But we’ll need a place to meet, to share info. And we’ll probably need a place to brush up on defensive skills, like Occlumency. It’s a pity the Room of Requirement is gone. Neville was really great at controlling it.”

“Hmm. Let me see if the passage to the Shrieking Shack is still working and secret. I can ask Snape if we can have it for our own use.”

“Hermione, not that I’m doubting your judgement, but you’re really sure we can trust him?”

“Yes. I know it’s hard to believe, but Snape’s main goal all these years has been keeping Harry alive. I know, impossible, especially given their mutual hatred, but I can’t tell you why without breaking confidences. Suffice to say that I have proof that Snape succeeded on many occasions.”

“Wow, that’s—I’ll need to digest that.”

“It _was_ a shock when I found out, too. Oh, I’m going to make new coins so that we can stay in touch with everyone. Sickles, this time, to better blend in with a more diverse group. I’ll give you some to hand out. I know it’s unnecessary, but make sure the person is really trustworthy.”

“With so much at stake, I’ll cross-examine my own mum just to be sure.”

“Thanks, Justin. I’ll send word about the hideout.”

 

**New World Order: Day 62**

“Granger.”

“Malfoy.”

“What are you working on tonight?”

“The list of Potions references that need replacing. If you remember any that you’ve used that aren’t on the list, let me know. This is going to be an extensive one because Snape has added his own list of books that should be included on the shelves. Madam Pince says many of them are obscure and probably out of print, so we’ll be fortunate if we get half.”

They sat in companionable silence for a bit. Draco had pulled a new book from the shelves to peruse.

“Not that I’m complaining about your company, Malfoy, but have you considered asking Madam Pomfrey for something? All this wandering the halls not sleeping can’t be good for you.”

He shrugged. “I’m used to it. My mum had always been a light sleeper. And during the time when my father was . . . out, she couldn’t get to sleep until he returned. When I was home, I stayed up to keep her company. And ever since Sixth, I’ve rather grown used to staying up. Even on nights when I was tired enough, it took me a while to settle down.”

“Malfoy, this can’t go on forever. You’re going to collapse one day either from illness or just sheer exhaustion.”

“What does it matter? It’s not as if I have anything better to look forward to.”

“I know—the situation isn’t as you expected. It’s certainly not one I’d considered in any real seriousness, but walking around like the living dead is _not_ what your mother intended for you when she . . . had to give up her life.”

Draco looked as if she’d doused him with a bucket of ice water. She had never directly referred to that terrible night previously, knowing that he was grieving and also not wanting to reveal that she knew what had really happened. His eyes betrayed that he wanted very much to ask how she was privy to the events of that night, but he remained silent.

“Malfoy, I’ve found meditation extremely useful lately to just give my body a rest, even if I’m not able to sleep. Would you like to look at the book I’m using?”

“I doubt that sitting in a small cell contemplating the state of the universe or the minute plethora of life and their inherent implications on the human condition is the best way to relax the body.”

Hermione almost chuckled. “The practitioners of the Indian belief system of Hinduism developed a series of techniques that allow the mind to be devoid of all active thought. It’s the tool they use to eventually achieve the desired state of bliss. So, the practice is, for all intents and purposes, the opposite of what the monastery monks did.”

“If—I would certainly be interested in seeing how they could manage such a feat.”

“Meet me here tomorrow night. I’ll bring it.” 

 

**New World Order: Day 134**

“’Mione, I don’t know what to do! It’s been three months! I’m just as upset about Dad as they are, but why can’t they just—Mum, especially. When my uncles were murdered, she cried for a week, but then she got out of bed and . . . ”

“All of you were younger back then. She couldn’t abandon you. But you shouldn’t be too hard on yourself, Ron. You’re doing a great job. Just look how well George is doing. He cracked a joke to me the other day, did you know? They need time, Ron. Everyone grieves differently. It’s a testament to your strength that you’ve bounced back so quickly.”

“What good is that? There’s no point to anything! Harry’s dead, my dad’s dead, the rest of my family’s as good as!”

“Don’t! You can’t think like that. We need you, Ron. We need you to help fight them. You can’t let them think they’ve won.”

“I just—I want to know why! We’ve always been blood traitors. _You’ve_ seen Dad’s shed—it’s full of Muggle stuff. And he’s drafted tons of laws that’ve helped them over the years. I don’t understand.”

“They need to show they’re in charge right now. They’ve been spurned and bullied all this time, and now’s their chance to lord it over everyone who’s ever looked down on them. I know, Ron, you didn’t do it maliciously, but you have to admit that you grew up with a set of prejudices against them. Remember _The Adventures of Marvin Miggs, the Mad Muggle?_ So, now that they finally have the power, they’ve let it go to their heads. And it’s VD’s doing, this rampage. He’s trying to spread terror and using His new minions to do it.”

“If they want to get rid of pure-bloods, why did they let those Death Eater spawn survive? Why not kill them when he killed their parents?”

“VD needed an obvious target to begin the oppression. They’ve been pampered and protected by their parents all their lives. Some probably have no clue how to even manage all the money their family has. With their safety net and all their parents’ powerful connections gone, they are the most vulnerable and easiest target for the half-bloods and Muggle-borns now in power in VD’s New World Order.”

“So, I’m supposed to just let them walk all over me?”

“No, but you have to pick your battles. You need to control your temper. If you don’t give them the satisfaction, they’ll soon leave you alone. Remember how I used to ignore Malfoy’s taunts?”

“I remember you slapped him really hard one time.”

“Yes, well . . . don’t follow that example. Just be patient. These new Death Eaters will fall. VD won’t let them be on top for long. They are just useful tools for now to push His agenda. And when they fall, you’re going to show them that you’re better than them by being tolerant and giving them a helping hand.”

“What? Why? Why should I—they murdered my dad!”

“Ron, we’re too few. We need more people to carry out the plan. Remember how Dumbledore said we have to band together? _‘Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust.’_ That needs to be the cornerstone of our success. You’ll see: the ones who fall from grace will be the most vehement supporters of the resistance movement.”

 

**New World Order: Day 78**

Hermione could never explain why she felt such an attraction to him. He'd always claimed that she had a Florence Nightingale complex, and she couldn't deny that she had felt a genuine desire to save them all from their misery. Even the stubborn Pansy had grudgingly acknowledged her kindness. In fact, she was the one who began calling her Mother Dear, a nickname which unfortunately stuck.

He had certainly matured from the petulant, entitled boy she had met on the train seven years prior. And during their recent one-on-one encounters, he had shown her a softer side that she was sure few were ever given a glimpse of. Often, when he was in one of his sullen moods, she was tempted to tell him about the resistance, to give him some hope. But Snape had warned that The Orphans would not be ready to join in their plans until they lived the harsh reality awaiting them beyond Hogwarts’ walls. All they could hope to achieve during the few months before the long vacation was to convince The Orphans that Order members were in the same boat as them. Hopefully, this would encourage trust.

Trust. It was inexplicable. For one, it implied mutuality. She would never have imagined she would trust a Slytherin any farther than she could throw one, but there was no other way to describe the sense of security she felt in his arms the other day. She had allowed the grief of Harry’s death to overwhelm her for the first time since leaving Grimmauld Place. Her lips still tingled when she thought of how his had pressed against them. There was a gentleness and understanding that she never expected.

They had been avoiding any mention of it since. But the fact that neither had avoided the other was both telling and confusing.

Hermione shook her head. She didn’t want to dwell on this too much. The implications were too complicated. And the timing couldn’t be worse. But a small whisper of her heart told her it wouldn’t be unwelcome. In fact, it would be a great comfort for the long road ahead.

Having a plan laid out for the resistance movement was one thing. Implementing it was much more difficult, even though the reports from the other Order members had shown increasingly favourable support from the wizarding community.

His arrival interrupted her musings. She looked up and smiled.

“Happy Birthday, Draco.”

 

**New World Order: Day 287**

“Hermione! I just got wind: he’s killed the Minister. And Stuart, McTaggart, Simmons, Fischer, and Roberts are all missing!”

“What? When was this?”

“About an hour ago.”

“What about their families?”

“I don’t know. I’ve asked Seamus, Dean, Justin, and Anthony to find out.”

“Clarke could help, too. When the boys make contact again, ask them to take the families to Clarke’s house. Having a Dispossessed talk to them may convince them to join us.”

“You think of everything, ’Mione. Yeah, Clarke would be perfect to recruit them. Nothing like a spurned minion who understands the shock of falling from so high.”

“See if you can find out more information, Neville. I’m going to see if Wormtail can tell me who’s been sent over there.”

“Message me if you need me to do anything else. Brilliant idea, those coins you spelled.”

 

**New World Order: Day 499**

She had just finished enchanting her coin to read “ _We miss you, Harry”_ when she sensed a presence. Looking up, she saw Malfoy peering curiously at her hands.

“So that’s one of the infamous coins you used to communicate.” 

She wiped the tears from her eyes. “What do you want, Malfoy?”

“I—Nothing. My apologies for disturbing you.”

“Wait! I—I’m sorry I snapped at you, Draco. Please, join me.” 

He hesitated but then complied. Hermione took another longing look at the coin—it now read _“A LOT”_ —then met his eyes. And sniffed.

“It’s been one year.”

“I know.”

“Weren’t—Didn’t you say you and the others were going to go out and get drunk?”

“I did, but we lost the desire when we remembered our parents had died while intoxicated. Didn’t seem appropriate to commemorate their deaths in such a manner.”

“So, why didn’t you find another way to honour them?”

“I don’t like wasting good food by smearing it onto someone else’s face.”

“They’re having a food fight?!”

“And then smashing all of the Yaxley fine china. Don’t worry, her mother hated that pattern.”

“I—I suppose that’s a fairly harmless outlet for pent-up anger.”

“Certainly better than attempting to gate-crash VD’s revelry and getting killed.”

“The time will come when that action won’t end in our deaths.”

“Ever the optimist. And why are you here alone instead of finding comfort among your friends?”

“I hate flying.”

“And you think _my_ friends are crazy.”

“Well, Harry loved flying and was good at it.”

“I recall.”

“And he also loved Quidditch. So, they’re doing both. And I didn’t see the point being a spectator.”

“Why the Hogwarts library?”

“It’s always been my sanctuary. How did you know where to find me?”

“Funny thing. I got an anonymous owl telling me I’d find you here.”

“And why were you looking for me?”

“Oh, I wasn’t.”

“So, you just so happened to be in the vicinity?”

“The Shrieking Shack is only an Apparition away.”

“Well . . . thank you for coming.”

“No one should be alone tonight.”

 

**New World Order: Day 2**

Hermione walked slowly into the kitchen. She seemed stunned and trying very hard to understand what was going on. She sat shakily down and didn’t open her mouth for several minutes. Finally, she looked up at the anxious faces staring intently at her.

“We can trust Snape.” 

She proceeded to detail her reasons, although she was careful not to reveal too much of Snape’s personal feelings for Lily Potter. He had a right to _some_ privacy. 

She gave them time to air any grievances, shouts of disbelief, sceptical thoughts, accusations, and snorts of derision. When they had quieted down, she revealed that she had seen some of his memories prior to their _tête-à-tête_. That was the reason she had asked them to find the Pensieve on the day they had scrambled into Grimmauld Place for safety. She did not know how Snape had slipped the memory vials into her pocket, but she believed him. No, she didn’t trust him, not completely, but he was telling the truth about his true allegiance. 

“Vold—the Morgana-spawned Dark Lord has given Snape the job of Headmaster again. And He’s allowing Snape complete autonomy at Hogwarts.”

“What? Why?”

“There’s got to be a catch!”

“He’s going to reinstate that stupid Muggle-born Registry, isn’t He? Only this time, He’ll be adding blood traitors, Order members, and Potter supporters.”

“Maybe we’re all going to be branded. ‘Traitors’ or ‘Slaves’ or ‘Mouldie Minions’.”

“This is no time for jokes, Fred!”

“QUIET!” 

When Hermione had their attention again, she told them that Snape had detailed his plan for a reformed curriculum to the Morgana-spawned Dark Lord. One that better prepared the students for the New World Order. She then left them gaping and speechless when she revealed that Vold—the Morgana-spawned Dark Lord had murdered His Death Eaters and planned to put half-bloods and Muggle-borns in their place. This was His revenge for all the years of being treated like an outsider among the pure-bloods. He had used them to gain power, but He never forgave their slight, especially after His disappearance seventeen years ago. They had all gone back to their old lives, as if He had never existed. 

After the shock wore off, she asked once again that they allow Snape into their plans. He was the best spy for the Order. She also pointed out that Snape’s escape from death at Vol—the Morgana-spawned Dark Lord’s hand was not from favour; he would be the scapegoat for anything that went wrong at Hogwarts. Snape understood this better than they could ever know, which is why they could at least have faith that he would have their interests in mind. They grudgingly agreed.

“Incidentally, the taboo is still in effect, so we have to find another way to refer to the enemy. ‘Morgana-spawned Dark Lord’ is too much of a mouthful, but that’s the first thing that popped in my head.”

“What about ‘Poop-head’, after our ‘You-Know-Poo’ product?”

“Brynhildr’s Bint!”

“His Horcruxes are all destroyed, thanks to H-harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville. What about ‘Sitting Duck’?”

“That’s one evil grin, Hermione. Out with it, what’s your idea?”

“In Muggle culture, sexually transmitted diseases are short-formed as ‘VD’, for Venereal Disease. I say we call Him ‘VD’.”

“Brilliant!”

“The Venerable VD!” 

Later, it was agreed that those who had yet to complete their schooling would return to Hogwarts, where they would be under Snape’s protection. The few remaining now-former Ministry officials would go into hiding to start an underground resistance and get in touch with foreign allies willing to help. The Order members who did not have a price on their heads would risk returning to the outside to be the needed liaisons and to hopefully recruit supporters.

 

**New World Order: Day 696**

“Hermione, you never told me how you knew so much about the Dark Mark.”

“Snape told me. He arrived at Grimmauld Place the day after . . . after Harry’s death and asked to speak with me alone. He said that if, after our talk, I didn’t believe that his allegiances were with us and not VD, he would never darken our door again and let us do as we pleased.

“He had slipped a few memory vials into my pocket during the battle. I found them after we arrived at Grimmauld Place. I looked at them, so I knew that he was using those as proof of his loyalty.”

Hermione gave a brief summary of Snape’s relationship with Lily Potter and the pact that he made with Dumbledore to protect Harry.

“But Snape’s hatred of Potter wasn’t feigned.”

“Harry looked almost identical to his father and was a constant reminder of how much Snape had hated James Potter, not least for having possessed Lily’s love. But his love for Harry’s mother was great enough to make him keep his word to Dumbledore. I’ve only recently discovered that he was the one who gave us Gryffindor’s sword so that we could destroy the locket and cup. He was teaching us how to conjure a talking Patronus, and he demonstrated with his own. I recognized it right away. He noticed my realization and gave a small nod. Oh, my stupid curiosity! I asked him why it was a doe afterwards, and he told me it was the same form as Lily’s. The pain in his eyes!”

“So, he’s Slytherin’s great romantic hero. I’m not too sure that the Hat sorted him into the correct House. Seems terribly Gryffindor, this great tragic romance.”

“Better a tragic romance than believing that love is a weakness and something to do without.”

“Not all Slytherins are cold-blooded bastards, you know. You’ve seen Pansy in a rage: nothing remotely cold about it at all.”

“Yes, and I suppose there’s nothing cold about a certain Slytherin prat’s kisses either.”

“You’ve been sneaking kisses behind my back with Blaise again?”

“No, it was Theo this time. I’ve got Marcus and Cadmus lined up as well.”

“Cadmus! Now hold on a minute! I don’t want—mmph. I—mmph—You’re clearly in the wrong House as well. How Slytherin of you to use my most successful tactic against me.”

“I’m a quick study.”

“I can see. Care to show me what other tricks you’ve got?”

“That would depend. Do you have enough guts to find out?”

 

**New World Order: Day 809**

“Pansy, can you tell me what happened that night? Draco refuses to tell me, and the others always manage to evade the question.”

“What do you want to know?”

“I know VD killed them because they were pure-blood and He was not. And He hand-picked half-bloods and Muggle-borns for His New World Order to spite them. Snape told me. I want to know how, if you feel comfortable telling me. I want to know how I can help all of you to stop having nightmares about it.”

“He poisoned them. He developed a poison that kills people with splintered souls, and He infused it into the wine they drank. They died—they died horribly. Pain . . . ” Pansy’s voice cracked, and it was some time before she could resume in the flat monotone. “After they died, their Dark Marks left their arms to form a colossal one, like the one that they used to cast over houses where murder was committed. Then, VD told our mothers that they had a choice: either drink the same poison and join our fathers or watch Him kill us. It was no choice at all. The mothers with splintered souls died the same way, the only difference was that there was no new, hovering Dark Mark; the others were _Crucio_ ’d to death. VD had immobilized us, so we could do nothing but watch. When it was over, He told us that we were now His wards, and, as such, He would oversee our inheritances, half of which He was acquiring to help build His New World Order. The remaining half would be available to us after we came of age, although we had to request it in writing every time we went to Gringotts, and it was to the goblins’ discretion to grant or refuse as they saw fit. Then, He told us we were to return to Hogwarts with Snape to finish our studies.”

“Why was Snape spared?”

“He’s half-blood, apparently. Who knew? He fits into the New World Order and is a great asset to help teach the new recruits VD was turning into His new Death Eaters. Oh, that Wormtail character was also spared. Seemed he made the perfect servant and symbol of the enslavement of pure-bloods.”

“And they were the only two remaining?”

“Yes. You should have seen the outrage on Bellatrix Lestrange’s face when she realized that she was going to die like the rest of them. I think that was the first time she ever cried.”

“I—I know it’s inadequate, Pansy, especially after all this time, but I’m so sorry.”

“I—You know, it’s funny. For the first time, I admire Potter. I know he was too young to remember his parents’ death, but how he stayed strong all those years . . . all of us, The Orphans, we’re going to emanate him. We’re going to keep ourselves alive so that we can see VD defeated. You’ll help us, won’t you?”

“I will. Any way I can.”

“There’s something that’s been nagging at me, and since we’re dredging up the past, would you mind telling me how Potter knew that the spells he and VD cast would rebound?”

“Before I answer your question, I think I should give you some background. But first, how much do you know about what happened the night Dumbledore died?” Pansy related all that she had learned from the rumours that circulated around the student population. Hermione began to set the record straight by recounting what Harry had seen atop the Astronomy Tower. She gave a brief history of the Elder Wand and how it recognized first Draco and then Harry as its true master. “VD stole the Wand from Dumbledore’s grave, thinking He had won it because He had brought about Dumbledore’s defeat. What He forgot was that the wand chooses the wizard. So VD’s Avada couldn’t work against Harry. And Harry—he could have defeated VD if he—if the Basilisk hadn’t—oh, why couldn’t the bastard have chosen a wizard or witch to check for—”

“I’m sorry, Hermione. I wish things had turned out differently. I had a brief, crazy hope that we would see the last of VD that day—I never really had the same ideals as my father, you know. It’s just . . . well, everyone else seemed to share them . . . But why did you lot not run afterward? Why stay and risk being slaughtered?”

“We had to kill the Basilisk. For Harry. It was the final Horcrux. Do you know what a Horcrux is?”

“Yes.” At Hermione’s astonished expression, Pansy explained. “One of my ancestors tried creating one. He failed the first two times. After he died, his son followed his instructions and grew him a new body. But because he had splintered his soul more than once to create the Horcrux, the person who returned was not the same one. It was as if a distillation of his worst traits survived and none of his virtues. He became insufferable. His own wife murdered him in the end. Since then, the family has been forbidden to make Horcruxes.”

“I see. Well, VD created seven.”

“What? Is He insane? No, what am I saying? Of course He’s insane! And the Basilisk was the last Horcrux? Potter destroyed all the others?”

“Not all. Dumbledore destroyed one, and, of course, Neville killed the Basilisk. It was Dumbledore who told Harry about them. And he left us books about them and his own notes on what they could be and where we might find them. We didn’t return to Hogwarts last term because we were Horcrux hunting.” Hermione gave a brief account of their adventures. 

“We were wracking our brains on how to destroy the locket and cup when we retrieved the sword.” She continued to describe the mysterious circumstances around the appearance of Gryffindor’s sword. It was soon after those two Horcruxes were destroyed that they were captured by Snatchers and brought to Malfoy Manor. She skimmed over her suffering under the hands of Bellatrix and told how they escaped, taking the other prisoners and the wands in Draco’s hand with them. She briefly mentioned that it was Mr. Ollivander who told them about the Elder Wand. Then, she explained what led them to return to Hogwarts and how they found and destroyed the diadem.

“Thankfully, VD never suspected the real reason why we were hiding from Him. He thinks that the Basilisk and the diary are the only ones that have been destroyed, which is why He hasn’t bothered to create new ones. Snape’s been monitoring this very carefully.”

“But how do you know for sure that VD doesn’t know?”

“Harry was a Horcrux, an unintentional one.” Hermione explained the connection through Harry’s scar, how Lily Potter’s death had saved his life. She explained the circumstances surrounding the prophecy made about VD and Harry. Finally, she revealed how Harry constantly monitored VD’s movements through their shared connection and how he finally figured out how to defeat VD.

“But Potter took a huge risk facing off with VD! What if VD’s curse killed both him _and_ the bit of soul?”

“Do you know how your ancestor grew the new body? There needs to be three ingredients: bones of the father, blood of the enemy, and flesh of the servant. The blood VD took was Harry’s, so, in a way, VD was Harry’s Horcrux. While Harry’s blood flowed in VD, he had a tether to life.” 

“I see. Like you, I really wish VD wasn’t the first to recover from the rebounded spell and send the Basilisk to check on Potter.”

“Yeah. But that’s why we’re training Neville to be the one to defeat Him: poetic justice. Neville was the one VD discounted, so it will be sheer irony when He realizes His mistake.”

“You’re sure the plan will work when the time comes?”

“I know it’s hard to believe, and I would’ve been just as sceptical two years ago, but I trust Snape. If he thinks this will work, then I believe him.”

“And the fact that your boyfriend couldn’t find any holes in the plan had no sway?”

“Draco has never had to be a double-agent like Snape, so he doesn’t know VD’s blind spots. I think Dumbledore was the only other who could penetrate VD’s psyche. It’s a good thing we have Snape and VD trusts him that much. Our final year at Hogwarts could have gone a lot worse.”

“Indeed. And to think that we were all so hostile to him at first, thinking he was trying to lord it over us when he was only trying to keep us alive. We were convinced his Sleeping Draughts were laced with poison, so we wouldn’t touch them. He kept giving them to us, though, so we finally bullied a first-year to test every cup. ’Course, we had to Obliviate him afterwards.”

“Draco never told me about the Sleeping Draughts. Why didn’t he take it, I wonder? He was always complaining about insomnia.”

“He preferred sneaking kisses in the library in the dead of the night?”

Hermione blushed. “Not at first. I thought he was terrified of the nightmares, but now that I know about the Draught—”

“It doesn’t get rid of them, you know. It only calms us down enough that we don’t wake up screaming.”

“I’ve got to find a way to stop these nightmares.”

“Well, Draco did make a passing comment the other day that they’ve been less frequent and horrifying now that you’re ‘not living together’. You’re doing something right. Hmmm, maybe that’s what we should all do: snuggle into bed with you.”

 

**New World Order: Day 1376**

“That Morgoth-stuffed, Cerberus balls-sniffing, Rincewind-spawned knobless bastard!”

“What happened, Draco? Did He summon you? Do you need a healing potion?”

“No, nothing like that. Just the goblins being difficult. I could only get half the amount I requested. We’re not going to have any money to put aside for the Fund.”

“It’s all right. We’ll put more next month.”

“If we get it. Those greedy needle dicks. If I find they’ve been helping themselves to my money . . . it’s hard enough that Mouldimort took half my inheritance. Rebuilding Fund, my arse! He and His minions are just using it to pleasure themselves. My parents may have been obscenely wealthy, but we never flaunted it the way these upstarts do! I’ve never wanted a functioning Wizengamot more than now!”

“I know you’re mad, Draco. And I agree: it’s not fair. But look on the bright side: He still left you half, and all of you Orphans have been playing your parts of the indolent, spoiled brats to perfection. If it weren’t for the monies you’ve all contributed to the cause, we wouldn’t be as far along with our plans. I must remember to thank Snape again the next time I see him for teaching you sprogs how to economize.”

“Oi! Enough with the name-calling already!”

“And what did you do to warrant a new nickname, gormless seed of Malfoy? Hello, Mother Dear.”

“Pansy! Oh good, you’ve brought Daphne and Millicent.”

“The rest of Your Orphans will be showing up soon.”

“Hey, when did The Orphans become hers?”

“The moment she got their scruffiest Mama’s boy tied to her apron strings, silly boy.”

“He _does_ rather resemble that remark, doesn’t he?”

“Give him a toy snake and you’ve got the biggest baby ever. The whiniest, too.”

“Remember how we used to have tea parties? He was always the pickiest guest. The sandwiches had to be _just so_. Oh, and remember the treasure hunt? I think that was the first time we ever saw him lift a finger to do anything.”

“His nanny fed him until he was, what, five? Bet she charmed his diapers invisible so we couldn’t tell.”

“Too many bossy slags. I’ve got too many bossy slags in my life!”

“Say that again, you naffing cacker . . .”

“Oh look! I forgot to choose the wine for tonight. Excuse me, ladies!”

 

**New World Order: Day 366**

I’ve asked you here today, Miss Granger, to give you good news. I have convinced the Dark Lord to allow you a position at the Ministry. You will be working in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. It is strictly a desk job, but you will be in a good position to monitor everything going on within the Ministry.”

“Professor! I—I’m—I don’t know how to thank you! But how did you convince Him?”

“I showed Him proof of your organizational skills. You did a remarkable job with the Hogwarts library. And I got the Phillips boy to confirm that he had successfully bullied you in school.”

“ _Oh_. . . is that why you told me not to argue with him, Sir? I thought it was because his father was a favourite of VD.”

“Phillips has never been one of the inner circle, although he has managed to survive longer than any of those from the original batch. Keep your head at all times, Miss Granger. Perhaps a few allies will be able to join you later on.”

 

**New World Order: Day 1856**

“I don’t understand Mouldimort. He went through all the trouble of talking about a New Order based on blood purity and recruiting pure-bloods to His cause—of course, we know _now_ that He only wanted revenge for being snubbed by them—but now He’s just willing to sit back and allow the whole community to head toward anarchy!”

“He’s never had a true ideology, Draco. His original propaganda about blood purity was just a rouse to get to the desired position of power. He didn’t subscribe to it—how could He, as a half-blood? He wasn’t like Grindelwald, who actually believed he would create a better world. Mouldimort only knows hatred, fear, and vengeance. So, He makes sure that He has instilled enough terror in the hearts of His minions so that they won’t revolt against Him. And, of course, He’ll ensure that they in turn terrorize everyone else into submission. However, without a proper ideology, He doesn’t know how to run the world He has acquired. So, He periodically doles out chaos and destruction because that’s all He knows. The mundane day-to-day administrations are left to others. He only kept such strict control over His original Death Eaters because He hated them and didn’t want them to escape His clutches. Don’t be offended, but if your parents and the other Death Eaters could but see past the cheap talk, they could have overthrown Him. They were the ones who really had the power and resources.”

“Yes, well, they were blinded by the ideology because they truly believed it. But where they failed, we will succeed. I wish I could witness the look on Mouldie’s face when the time comes.”

“We’ll ask Neville for a copy of the memory and show the world.”

“You really do have all the answers. Know-It-All.”

“Gormless seed of Malfoy.”

“Why do your insults always disparage my lineage?”

“A taste of your own medicine. And I don’t always disparage your lineage. ‘Ferret-face’ and “Dragon breath’ are quite personalized, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Haha. ’Tis a horrid fate, to be slain by cutting Gryffindor wit. Farewell, bitter world. I depart to Mould-free pastures. What the—?”

Draco crumbled awkwardly to the floor, the victim of a Jelly-Legs Jinx. Before he could utter a word of outrage, he found Hermione astride him.

“Tell ‘my brood’ you all have to lay low for the next few days. A surprise inspection of one of the cargo ships yielded a hidden cache of fresh produce from the continent. The Ministry minions have obviously confiscated it. Thankfully, they haven’t discovered the name of the importer, but they are going to want someone to blame. One of the workers overheard them say they may as well see who to make into a scapegoat to purchase a few cases of Ogden’s to go with the feast.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Go to work, of course! I need to know who they intend to get into trouble.”

“I really hate when you stick your neck out while I’m forced to hide behind the curtains like a thief.”

“I’ll be fine. I’ve got both coins, an escape route, and a Portkey here. If they’re after me, Malfoy Manor is the last place they’d even think to look.”

“The famous Muggle-born witch affianced to a pure-blood scion. They’d have a fit. Even the resistance supporters.”

“Not all the supporters, especially if I give them proof of what you’ve been really doing to help. They may even shake your hand.”

“Ugh! No thanks. I’ll settle for the let-him-live. You know, we’ve never discussed how we were going to tell the world once the plan is complete.”

“I think the quickest way would be to manipulate Rita Skeeter again.”

“Intriguing as that is, you don’t have any hold on her anymore.”

“Perhaps, although I suspect, if I were to ask around, I could find something. But I’m sure just the shock value would be enough to interest her.”

“We should get Pansy involved. It’ll really flabbergast Skeeter to learn that the source of her Hero-heartbreaking seductress story is now a staunch friend.”

“ _Pansy_ told—I should’ve guessed. Well, it looks like I’ll have to have a little talk with Miss Parkinson the next time we meet.”

“Now, now, Mother Dear. No point having conniptions. Have you forgotten what rage does to your hair? You don’t want them at the Ministry to think something’s wrong with the meek and collected Miss Granger.”

“But she—”

“Looks like I will have to sacrifice myself once again for the greater good. Now, if you would be so kind as to restore the use of my legs, my hackled lioness, we’ll see what we can do about relieving some stress . . . ” 

 

**New World Order: Day 174**

Hermione looked at the sullen crowd gathered. Most of the heads of family still looked shocked at the sudden turn of events. Mr. Hooper had briefly introduced the members of the resistance movement present and their purpose, but she knew even a few careless words could destroy any hope of gaining the trust of the crowd.

“You’ve now seen first-hand how cruel and untrustworthy the Dark Lord is. He has never believed in anything except power and manipulation, and so, He never relinquishes that power and offers His followers only a false sense of control over others. And when He deems them no longer useful for His mind games, He kills them or makes sure they can never retaliate. Fear is a weapon that He constantly uses, but it is not infallible. Trust—in the right people—can dispel fear faster than you can cast the _Avada_. And we hope that you will learn to believe that we can be trusted.”

There was some murmuring in the crowd, but none spoke up. The murmuring turned into vehement hissing and muttering when Draco and The Orphans entered and were introduced. 

“What are these Death Eater spawn doing here?”

“Come to gloat, have you, you worthless pure-blood sprogs?”

“They’re going to kill us all!”

“Oh, shut up, you hypocritical gits! They lost more than you have after being disowned by VD, but they chose to join us to try and get rid of Him. You murdering wankers chose to kiss VD’s feet and run His New World Order! And now you have the nerve to call them Death Eaters like you were never one? We could’ve just let you rot in the streets like you did to some. Instead, Mr. Hooper gave you free food and a place to hide. You don’t even deserve it!” Hermione was about to admonish Ron for his outburst, but she saw that he had managed to guilt majority of the crowd into silence. Neville stepped forward.

“Some of you were at Hogwarts when VD—that’s what we call the Dark Lord instead, since His name is taboo—murdered Cedric Diggory. So, you should remember what Dumbledore said when we were honouring Cedric: _‘Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave because he strayed across the path of Lord Vol—_ ’ well, you know. You can choose to do nothing and watch as we struggle to fulfill our goal. We won’t turn you out, even though there are people wanting your hides, but we hope that you will help. If The Orphans can relinquish the blood prejudices that they were taught since birth and unite with us, surely you can learn to work with them.” 

**New World Order: Day 2691**

“It’s all ready, ’Mione.”

“Really? That’s wonderful, Ron! And everyone is clear on what needs to be done?”

“Yep. It’s time to bring the bastard down. I have to admit, ’Mione, your prat boyfriend’s nickname for that snake-faced bastard is even better than yours. ‘Mouldimort’, ha! . . . If you ever tell him, I’ll have to tell him about your Polyjuice accident!”

 

**New World Order: Day 2691**

“Who was at the door, Wormtail? What do those incompetent fools want this time?”

“To get rid of you once and for all.”

Voldemort’s head snapped around, and He was unable to contain His surprise at the sight of Neville, the sword of Gryffindor at his side. Then, Voldemort smiled lazily.

“So, you think that, having killed my Nagini, you have the ability to defeat the Dark Lord, do you, Longbottom? I never pegged you for excessive arrogance, unlike the late Harry Potter, but I see that I have been mistaken. But come, I will give you a sporting chance. Let it not be said that Lord Voldemort took advantage of a clearly inferior opponent.”

“ _Petrificus Totalus!_ ”

Voldemort’s eyes stared at Neville in shock and incomprehension.

“Have the years of peace made you soft, Riddle?” Voldemort hissed. Neville continued. “Have you been over-indulging? Incidentally, I’ve learned that there’s a poison that counteracts the magic that was used to create your new body. Snape found it and brewed it—he truly is the greatest Potions master Hogwarts has seen—and Wormtail has been most kind to add it to your meals. Not in noticeable doses, of course, else you would’ve suspected. But I think, in anticipation of my arrival, he just _may_ have been more heavy-handed than usual. That may explain your delayed reflexes.”

Neville paused as Wormtail approached Voldemort and clamped his silver hand firmly over Voldemort’s wand hand. Ever since His failure to control the Elder Wand, Voldemort had switched completely to wandless magic. 

“I’ve laced my hand with the poison.” Wormtail informed Him. It was a pity that Voldemort had not trained His eyes to perform wandless magic. They snapped back to Neville as he resumed his calm lecture.

“Not everyone depends on mutually exploitative relationships to survive, Riddle. You scoff at love, thinking it a weakness, but what you fail to understand is that it is the basis for the cooperation that has allowed us to build our resistance against you. We didn’t allow your oppression to hinder us for long. In fact, we used it to create ties, to unite the entire community. In a way, we should thank you: we would never have been in such accord if you hadn’t tried to destroy our spirits. You see, even Wormtail has turned against you. He has found it a more worthwhile reason to live than for fear.

“I see you do not care to be lectured. You never _were_ good at taking as good as you gave. How did you describe it? Ah yes. We’ve pegged you for excessive arrogance from the start. Dumbledore saw through you right away, and he taught all of us just how unjustified that arrogance is. And now, you’ll learn how much it will cost you. You see, before you killed him, Harry managed to destroy three of your Horcruxes. Dumbledore found and destroyed the ring. I, as you’re fully aware, killed your Basilisk. And you foolishly killed Harry. He was your sixth.”

Neville allowed Voldemort to go through the motions of complete panic and rage before stepping forward. He looked Voldemort straight in the eye and calmly said, “For Harry” before separating Voldemort’s head from His body.

Neville and Wormtail stood staring at the corpse of the dead Voldemort, almost disbelieving that they had finally succeeded. 

Seven years. It had been seven long years of preparation.

Neville lowered the sword and turned to Wormtail. “Come, Wormtail. It’s time to leave. You’ve more than repaid your debt to Harry. Come now, they’re waiting for us outside.”

Neville and Wormtail stood side-by-side as the gathered group set up the protective spells around the Riddle House before setting it on fire.

 

**Restoration: Day 0**

“How do you feel, love? The plan went off without a hitch. And your optimism all these years has been justified.”

Draco had walked over and put his arm around her waist. She turned and embraced him tightly. They stood wrapped in each other’s arms as the cheering around them crescendoed. Then, she looked up at him.

“Will you marry me tomorrow, Draco?”

Draco looked gobsmacked. She couldn’t help but grin at his attempts to regain use of his voice. But then he recovered and a wicked smile emerged.

“I thought you’d never ask. Shall we invite Skeeter to the ceremony?”

Hermione was about to reply when she felt her Galleon heat her skin. Taking it out, she smiled and showed the face to Draco.

_We did it, Harry. Happy Birthday._

**Author's Note:**

> I realize the non-linear timeline isn't always easy to follow, but at the time, I was writing on a short deadline and this is how the story unfolded in my mind. (That's my justification, and I'ma stickin' to it.)


End file.
